


Yesterday

by SandXDemonX13 (DemonicDeviants)



Series: These Are the Days of Our Lives [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDeviants/pseuds/SandXDemonX13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, tomorrow came far too soon.</p>
<p>In the end, all he could remember hearing was that voice, a voice that belonged to the man that looked like an angel - his angel - but it wasn't right. He wasn't right.</p>
<p>He said his name was Jimmy, and when asked about Cas, he spoke only two words:</p>
<p>"He's gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Well this is the sequel to Tomorrow, though I suppose it isn't exactly important that you read that first. Just keep in mind that I didn't know much of anything about Supernatural or Castiel until I wrote this one. But I dedicate this to my girlfriend, without whom I would be rather lost.
> 
> Oh, and, yeah, I might play around with what actually happened in the first episode of season 4 a bit, since obviously it never happened the way I make it out to, and Sam found out about Cas way before Dean's telling him here. But oh well! My story, my rules!

The thing was, tomorrow came far too soon.

He couldn’t say that even on that day – that tomorrow that he had promised himself he would try and properly think about the whole situation, or more accurately, push it from his mind entirely – that he could even be close to believing what it was that this man told him. This utterly impossible man that he had shared his motel room bed with, waking up the next morning to find Sammy sitting on the edge of his own bed, eyebrow cocked with a smirk on his face; that shit-eating grin that simply _exuded_ the somehow stifled laughter at the rather plain knowledge that his brother had been so thoroughly had.

“So, do I get to meet him?” Sammy had asked, all innocent smiles as he looked around the room expectantly. He might have been his younger brother, but he wasn’t stupid, and Sam knew without ever being told or shown evidence that he took male lovers every now and again. And until now he’d been careful enough to not bring them to their motel room, as he’d always been under some strange impression that Sam was too young, too _innocent_ to have it all confirmed; big brother Dean, getting boned by some man, some stranger.

It made him chuckle. Oh, how proud their father would’ve been.

“What’d’ya mean, Sammy? He’s right he—re…” His voice broke off as he turned over, expecting to see the strong jaw line, rugged cheekbones and piercing blue eyes that had seemed to stare into far more than just his soul. But his hand found purchase on nothing but the fabric of the sheets, rumpled and stained, an obvious reminder and proof that the man had indeed been there.

“There’s no one there, Dean.”

“Yeah, I’ve got eyes, Sammy, thanks for the news flash.”

Normally his words would have been delivered with some sort of sarcastic bite to them, but as he stared at the empty space next to him he could only remember what he had thought to himself the night before, after the two of them had fallen into bed together.

Tomorrow; he had said he’d think about the impossibility of it all tomorrow…

He heaved a sigh and fell onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as Sam kept on talking, ‘cause that’s what Sammy did. Talk, even when he knew that it wouldn’t do him any good; he was really starting to think that the kid just liked hearing his own voice. Heh, leave it to Sammy to pick up a bit of narcissism from his big brother.

“…Did you even get a name outta him?”

His thoughts paused long enough to register that much of Sam’s questioning, and then an echo of that deep voice, that unnaturally reverberant voice sounded through his mind.

_I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition._

“Cas… Castiel…”

Sam snorted, making a face that Dean couldn’t see, not that he cared enough to right now. He had bigger things to worry about now than Sammy telling him to get up and ready because they had to get going soon; their work was done here. It was time to move on.

_I’m an Angel of the Lord._

…It was a handful of tomorrows later when he really thought about it again.

By then the truth had come out, at least about what Cas claimed to be, and Sam, being Sam, was always quick to believe. But also now quick to judge, knowing what he knew, remembering that morning when he had come in to find him laid up in bed, debauched and alone.

At least, if Castiel was an angel – and Dean was not even _close_ to admitting that – it gave some explanation to his sudden disappearance that morning after.

“An _angel_ , Dean! C’mon, I mean…seriously, you!” Sammy had been spluttering about for words to describe how he felt about this now unholy union of theirs.

“I boned an angel, Sammy, yeah, or whatever the hell he is… Don’t’cha think finding a nice piece of demon ass would suit me better?” He bit the comment out, packing up his bag before tossing it into the back of the Impala. It had only been days ago that he had found out about Ruby, about Sam…the demon blood, all of it.

Sam sighed, “Dean…”

“No, Sam. Just…” He raised his hand, pointing a finger at him over the hood of the car, “Just no. You don’t get to judge me on this, not after the shit you’ve pulled…”

He pulled open the door to the car and plopped down in the driver’s seat, immediately putting the key in the ignition and revving the engine into life all before Sam even opened his door. As they hit the open road, moving on to the next hunt, the next town, the next mess that they could get caught up in, he turned the radio up, just wanting to think. He’d had enough of Sam’s talk; had enough of his own thoughts for that matter, but those were something he couldn’t pull himself away from as easily as his brother’s voice.

Now all he could think of was what Cas had told him. They – the “Angels”, _God_ , he even went so far to say – all knew that Azazel was using Sam for something, but didn’t know his endgame, and needed him to put a stop to it here and now.

The only problem was…he didn’t know how. He had no idea what to do, and the only person that had a chance in Hell – or was it maybe Heaven? – at helping him was gone off to who knew where.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he sat at a stop sign, the road behind him deserted and Sam thankfully not speaking.

Maybe he was an Angel… It would definitely explain his sudden chastity since that night they’d spent together. But what did he care? He didn’t need the same man giving it to him whenever he needed or just simply wanted it; that was the beauty of being a Hunter. Never in one place for long, never keeping ties, which meant one night stands were oh-so easy to get away from the next morning… Usually.

Yeah… He’d have to keep that in mind when they settled into the next town for their hunt.

**XxXxXxXxX**

And now, here he sat, countless tomorrows – countless fucks, more than meaningless with more strangers than he could hope to keep any sort of track of – past that first night, staring into the blue eyes of the man who had come to him for help in his dream. There was a moment, just one stupid moment, when he felt an urge to move forward and connect their lips in a kiss – the first that they would have shared since that night, so long ago now – but something stopped him, something other than the voice screaming at him that this had gone too far. Something about the look in the man’s eyes, about how he seemed to look right _through_ him as he spoke when Sam asked him if he was okay.

The exchange of words between the two of them, the brother at his side and the man – the lover of a single moment – in his arms, was washed out by white noise for the briefest of seconds as he took it all in. A pulverizing fear taking him over just afterwards as the realization struck him firmly in the gut.

_Jimmy_.

He said his name was _Jimmy_.

“Where the hell is Castiel?”

The words were out of his mouth before he could even think to stop them. He was sure that Sam shot him a look, but couldn’t think to care. All he could think about was Cas, his entire mind set now on getting him back, but Jimmy’s words made him stumble.

“He’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) I really hope you all enjoyed this! There will be another half to it, so hopefully I'll have that posted soon. But thank you all for reading. :)


End file.
